Helix Revolution
by quintupleHorror
Summary: A revolution takes place in the Alternian Empire, and the Empress falls. As she does, the system collapses into a mess of power struggles and killing. [Updating at least once weekly, if not more. Homestuck OCs only, no canon characters.]
1. Chapter 1

Night swept in as the sun slipped away behind the horizon, lights coming on in windows all over the city. In the abandoned building they'd chosen, a small group of revolutionaries met, planning for their uprising.

The empress watched over her empire, no idea of what rose around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Henara fired his pistol three times into the air, sending bits of rubble and dust cascading down from the ceiling, and the attention of the crowd around the stage area turned onto him, their conversations dying off with a few fading murmurs.

When everything was quiet, he finally spoke.

"TONIGhT'S ThE NIGhT," He spoke, his ordinarily loud voice amplified by the megaphone he talked into, "TONIGhT, WE KILL ThE EMPrESS." Almost everyone in the room cheered in both agreement and anticipation. "WELL, MOrE ACCUrATE WOULD BE TO SAY, TONIGhT WE GET INTO POSITION, AND WhEN ThE SUN rISES AND ThE SEA hAG SLEEPS, WE'LL KILL hEr." He scanned the crowd, finding the troll he was looking for near the front, and gesturing them to come up onto the stage.

"hAKUME, YOU rEADY TO TALK?" He called down, to which the troll responded with what seemed to be approval.

He climbed up onto the stage, took up position in the middle of it, and took the megaphone from Henara. When the previous speaker was off the stage and in the crowd, the troll currently on stage would begin.

The stage's new occupant looked similar enough to Henara for a connection between them to be instantly made, with the same shaped horns and same symbol on his shirt, right down to its clearly mutant shade of orange. He wore a long scarf of the same colour, and his eyes didn't have the same spark as Henara's seemed to. In fact, he seemed completely emotionless. In addition, he was less muscular and a little taller than the other troll, and seemed to stand completely upright as he gazed out blankly over the crowd.

"as my associate Has alReady said," He began, his voice less blank than his expression, "ouR Revolution begins tonigHt. and by sunset tomoRRow, alteRnia will be fReed fRom tHe cuRRent empRess."

His optimism still didn't seem to show in his unchanging facial expression, but most of the trolls in the room put it down to sheer determination. They also knew that when someone promises your freedom, you don't give up that opportunity, no matter how many emotions they may seem to lack.

"now, my associate said we will be Heading to tHe impeRial palace by nigHt and waiting until moRning to assassinate her. tHat cannot work. sHe will Have guaRds up in tHe daytime, too, and foR most tRolls suRviving alteRnia's sunligHt will be impossible. instead, tHe pRoposed plan is to take contRol of one of HeR imperiousness' sHips, and use tHat to blow up HeR palace." Henara seemed not to know about this plan, which was evidenced by the look of confusion on his face. "we will load both tHe sHip and tHe palace witH explosives, to be suRe we take HeR out."

At that moment, a troll in the audience called out.

"How exaactly will we get the explosives into the paalaace?" She asked, her tone filled with arrogance.

"tHe explosives aRe alReady tHeRe. i managed to pay off an impeRial guaRd oR two to plant tHem." He grinned the tiniest bit, a sliver of enjoyment creeping across his face. "we alReady Have tHe sHip, too. and someone moRe tHan willing to fly tHe sHip itself into tHe palace. tHeiR sacRifice is extremely couRageous." He walked towards the front of the stage, looked out at the trolls as if addressing them directly, and spoke once more.

"tHis Revolution will not cost many lives up fRont, but in tHe Resulting cHaos, a gReat many will die. i want you all to be pRepaRed foR tHis, and do wHat you can to maintain oRdeR for as long as possible. and witH tHat, tHis final meeting is complete. please be additionally caReful in tHe coming nigHts." He turned off the megaphone as the crowd began filing out, and Henara angrily clambered up onto the stage.

"DO YOU MIND TELLIN' ME WhAT ThE FUCK ThAT WAS?" He practically screamed at the other troll. "YOU SAID MY PLAN WAS DEFINITELY GOING TO WOrK."

"and i lied, so tHat you would still Have Hope. Hope is wHat a successful upRising needs, you see." Hakume responded, his calmness unwavering.

"YOU DON'T KEEP ThINGS FrOM ME. I LEAD ThIS rEVOLUTION, NOT YOU. IF ThIS DOESN'T WOrK, MY-"

"if tHis does not woRk, you will be too dead to woRRY." He cut Henara off before he could even protest. "but it will woRk. you know i would only lie to you if it was absolutely necessaRy, so tRy to foRgive me, ok?"

"I GUESS I DON'T GOT MUCh ChOICE, DO I?" Henara sighed, wanting to do something to make sure this wouldn't happen again, but nothing effective enough came to mind. "hEY, hAKU, WhAT DID YOU MEAN WhEN YOU SAID ChAOS?"

"well, post-Revolt, many gRoups will tRy seize poweR. youR gRip on contRol will be sHaky, and tHeRe will be Riots eveRywHeRe. i believe tHat, atRocious as it sounds, executions will be RequiRed to cRush these gRoups." Henara's face fell, seemingly not approving of any violence at all. "i do not like it any moRe than you do, but tHeRe Has neveR been, and will neveR be a peaceful Revolution.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Meikyo stumbled to the top of the spiral staircase, leaning on the stone door to catch her breath for a moment. As soon as she was ready, she calmed herself and pushed the doors open, clutching at the letter in her hand./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're supposed to knock before you enter, y'know." A voice echoed from the other end of the throne room. A woman stood up from the grey throne and, hitching up her dress a little so she didn't trip, began walking towards Meikyo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""ye4h, this is somethin' kind4 import4nt." Her voice muffled by the respirator she wore constantly, Meikyo walked towards this other woman, too, and when they met in the middle they embraced for a moment before the woman pulled the respirator away and planted a kiss on her lips. She blushed and pulled it back up, fearing what could happen if she had even the possibility of biting her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What exactly would that be?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""i've been to1d there's gonn4 be 4 revo1ution 4g4inst the condesce."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""And who was it that told you this?" The woman smiled, something like hope coming into her eyes. Meikyo would've assumed she was looking forward to all the fighting that would ensue.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""just some cont4ct of mine from outside the order." She handed the woman the crumpled letter she held. "vorium, t4ke 4 1ook 4t this. i thought you'd wann4 see it. might be usefu1 to you, y'know."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Vorium read the letter and then tore it up. "We need to take this opportunity. Everyone's gonna be scramblin' for the throne, and if we're prepared, it'll be us who come out of it in control."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""wh4t do you p14n to do?" She was a little surprised at Vorium's destruction of the letter, but she really knew better than to question her decisions at this point.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I plan," She began, a twisted grin slipping onto her face, "to drive this lump of rock further into ruin than it has ever been. Recovery will be impossible, but we'll need to be ready to take over." She started moving back towards her throne, Meikyo following behind to hear everything she said. "Send Morana up, I'll need to talk to her about her research. Oh, and tell Kratos he is to increase the efforts to find the one who ran away, we don't want her blabbing to someone about us."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Meikyo smiled, which wasn't seen behind her respirator, and bowed before turning to leave. "yes, vorium." She said as she closed the stone door. "i'11 see to it."p 


End file.
